John-Michael Howson
John Michael Howson (often written as John-Michael Howson) Order of Australia, born in Melbourne, Australia in 1936, is an Australian writer, reporter and entertainer and 3AW commentator. His involvement in the Australian entertainment scene as a writer, producer and performer spans more than 40 years. Howson's parents separated at an early age and he moved to Western Australia with his mother and step-father (a former policeman and publican).[http://www.abc.net.au/talkingheads/txt/s1641324.htm Talking Heads, 2006, "John-Michael Howson" (ABC-TV)] (Access: 31 May 2012) He was educated at St. Ildephonsus College, New Norcia, where he was in boarding school. Professional life Early television career Howson began his media career as a cadet reporter on Mildura's Sunraysia Daily.Showman to the stars The Age, 9 July 2005 In 1964, he was invited to write topical material for the fledgling Melbourne television station ATV-0 and specifically for their new variety program The Ray Taylor Show. He became primarily known in television for his involvement in the acclaimed ATV-0 children's fantasy television series The Magic Circle Club (1965–67) in which he played Fee Fee Bear (his face never seen on camera due to the bear suit), and as Clown in the follow-up Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) show Adventure Island, (1967–72). Howson, with Godfrey Philipp, was co-creator of both shows. Howson wrote the vast bulk of the scripts (five 30-minute shows per week) and the lyrics to the original songs used in them, the music usually composed by Bruce Rowland. Owing to Howson's intense workload, many of the Adventure Island scripts were written on a typewriter positioned behind the set. Howson also contributed scripts and sketches to Graham Kennedy's In Melbourne Tonight and to The Mavis Bramston Show. His 1965 Bramston "Flower arranging" sketch - in which a section of Constance Spry's definitive text book on the subject is quoted verbatim in a lascivious manner by the Chief Censor (Gordon Chater) to hilarious and scandalous effect - created a national uproar and remains a television classic. Film and television acting In 1975, Howson appeared as an over-attentive bellboy in the Australian movie Alvin Rides Again. He revealed the serious side of his acting skills in the 1976 ABC television adaptation of Frank Hardy's Power Without Glory. During the 1980s Howson starred in Houseboat Horror, an Australian feature film shot to videotape, and often included on lists of the worst movies ever made. Theatrical productions In the late 1960s, Howson also turned his talents as a scriptwriter and lyricist to the creation of original Australian stage musicals, working in collaboration with local composers. Early examples included Razza-ma-tazz (and all that Jazz), which was set in Melbourne's pre-war Red-light district, Little Lonsdale Street. With a cast that included veteran stage actress Madeleine Orr, the show was produced at the Southland Theatre in 1968. That same year, Howson collaborated with Peter Pinne and Don Battye on the musical It happened in Tanjablanka, which was a spoof of Hollywood in the 1940s. In 1972, Howson wrote What's in a name, a straight play on the subject of prejudice and intolerance in modern society, which was performed at St Paul's Cathedral in Melbourne."Dick has done everything - even 'freedom' dance", The Age, 26 April 1972, p 17. The following year, he adapted the play Norman, Is That You? for Australian audiences, which had successful seasons in Melbourne and Sydney. The adaptation included a new title song, co-written by Howson with composer Peter Best, which was recorded and released as a single by the show's star, Bobby Limb."Dancers bobbled, she says", The Age, 20 March 1974, p 20. The late 1990s saw Howson return to the creation of stage musicals, albeit this time in the form of jukebox musicals rather than entirely original shows with original music. Shout! The Legend of The Wild Onel, a stage musical about the life of singer Johnny O'Keefe, was co-written by Howson with Melvyn Morrow and David Mitchell, and made its premiere in Melbourne in the early 2000s (decade). With the same team, Howson also co-wrote a musical about Dusty Springfield called Dusty - The Original Pop Diva, which opened in Melbourne in 2006. In 2007, it was reported that Howson was collaborating on a new musical, Hotel Havana, with composer Jason Sprague.Cockington, James. "Shell out for these beach beauties", The Age, 16 May 2007. He is currently working on another original musical Pyjamas in Paradise, about teenage parties at Surfers Paradise, Queensland and a jukebox musical about Bobby Darin which is soon to be workshopped in Melbourne. Entertainment Reporter He is sometimes referred to as "John-Michael 'Hollywood' Howson" when filing showbiz news reports, a nickname first coined by Mike Walsh when Howson began appearing on The Mike Walsh Show. His reports continued when the show was replaced by The Midday Show with Ray Martin. Howson became famous for his flamboyant, clever and catty commentary on the celebrity A-list and for the professional respect he attracted from many big-name Hollywood stars. Determined to further his writing career, Howson moved to West Hollywood but remained a reporter for Network Ten's Good Morning Australia with Bert Newton. He also reported for 3AW with Ernie Sigley, and remains a 3AW regular. Howson's book I Found It At The Flickers was published by Horwitz Grahame Books in 1985. Radio Panelist Howson is an occasional panelist for radio station 3AW. During his appearances on 3AW, Howson has adopted vehemently anti-Muslim views, indicating that he would prefer not to talk to Muslims and referring to Muslims as "skilled propagandists".[http://www.abc.net.au/mediawatch/transcripts/s2901875.htm Veiled Censorship Mediawatch, 17 May 2010] The Australian Broadcasting Corporation's Media Watch program did a segment outlining Howson's behavior and views in May 2010. Short story writer Howson has published two collections of horror stories - Once Upon a Nightmare: Ten Tales with a Twist (Pan Macmillan, 1998) and Deadly Dreams: Ten More Tales with Twist (Pan Macmillan, 2000). Personal life John-Michael (he prefers his two first names to be hyphenated and always signs correspondence and autographs this way) lived in the Melbourne suburb of Balaclava during his most productive years in television. He moved to Los Angeles for 17 years and now holds dual US-Australian citizenship. He relocated back to Melbourne, Australia following the success of Shout where he lives with his Guatemalan partner, Alfie, and their three dogs. In recent years, John-Michael has been publicly open about his homosexuality, a subject about which he was previously very guarded, mainly due to his conservative Roman Catholic beliefs. He is a Patron of the Melbourne Gay and Lesbian Chorus. John-Michael Howson was awarded an Order of Australia Medal in the 2009 Queen's Birthday Honours list. References External links * ABC interview * Melbourne Gay and Lesbian Chorus Howson, John-Michael Howson, John-Michael Howson, John-Michael Howson, John-Michael Howson, John-Michael Howson, John- Michael Howson, John-Michael Howson, John-Michael Category:1936 birthsCategory:Living people